tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty
Rusty *'Number': 5 *'Builder': Ruston and Hornsby *'Built': 1957 Rusty is a Diesel who does maintenance work on the Skarloey Railway. He has a recurring rivalry with Duncan. Bio in the Railway Series Rusty was built by Ruston and Hornsby Ltd. in Lincoln, England. He was bought by Sir Handel Brown direct from the builders in 1957 to assist Sir Handel and Peter Sam. While they handled passengers and goods, Rusty was paired with CME Mr. Ivo Hugh to repair the aging trackbed along the line. When Sir Handel pretended to be ill, Rusty was asked to assist Peter Sam with the slate trucks and later that day had to perform a rescue operation at the quarry when Peter Sam had an accident on the incline. Following the return of Skarloey, Rusty was put back on maintenance duties, but had an argument with Duncan about taking care on a "bad bit" of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn. While initially refusing to help the conceited Duncan when he derailed, Skarloey reminded Rusty of his responsibility towards the passengers and he set out at once, later making up the quarrel with Duncan. Later that year, Rusty and Mr. Hugh were chosen to demonstrate to a television crew how they maintained the line at Quarry Siding. In 1961, Rusty and Mr. Hugh discovered a washed out section of track south of the tunnel and the railway was closed temporarily while he and the workmen repaired the line. He was later present when Rheneas finally returned home. In 1964, the Lakeside loop line extension was opened in a grand ceremony at Quarry Siding. Rusty was asked to bring visitors to celebrate the occasion. In 1984, Rusty was in charge of carrying away tree branches and other cuttings, which were being trimmed from the line so that passengers could get a better view. In 1995, Rusty was put in charge of the weedkiller train, a job he disliked because it required slow speeds. The weedkiller later created trouble with Rheneas, who couldn't get a firm grip on the wet, greasy rails. He later had to take Sir Handel's trains after Sir Handel had caused his firebars to collapse. Rusty was present during No. 7's naming ceremony, and showed great delight upon learning that his co-worker, Mr. Hugh, was chosen as the engine's name. Bio in Television Series Rusty has always been a helpful little diesel. He has mostly been seen clearing lines, and doing other railway maintenance work. In the fourth season, Rusty helped saved Stepney, who was stranded on a siding in a scrapyard on the Other Railway, from scrap. When the Boulder went loose at the Quarry, Rusty narrowly escaped his own destruction after being chased by the giant stone. Along with Skarloey, Rheneas, and Elizabeth, he saved the Skarloey Railway for abandonment. Rusty once saved Duncan from falling into a river from an old bridge. He is currently working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, along with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Luke. Persona Rusty is a trusty, tame, friendly little Diesel. He is a dedicated worker, often maintaining the line, while understanding and respecting the importance of his duties. He also has a rather distinctive two-tone horn. Rusty is quick to remind others with regards to proper conduct, particularly Duncan, who was initially very suspicious of the little Diesel. He has a good working relationship with both Skarloey and Peter Sam in particular. Caring, calm, and quick-thinking, Rusty is modestly a credit to the Skarloey Railway. Basis Rusty is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Midlander. Livery In the Railway Series, Rusty is painted charcoal-black with gold lining. In the television series, he is painted orange with yellow lining and white lettering. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Rusty is painted orange, like in the television series. Appearances Voice actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Hideo Ishikawa (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan: ninth season onwards) * Arash Marandi (Germany) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth season) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Krzysztof Szczerbiński (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) Trivia * A major continuity error occurred in the original American broadcasts of the ninth season, where Rusty was referred to as female by Michael Brandon. While Rusty was clearly stated as being male in the original books, not once in the television series had he been referred to in gender-specific terms until then. Nonetheless, the two episodes that contained this error, Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine, were edited for their DVD releases, now identifying Rusty as male. * Rusty is actually named after his makers, Rust'on and Hornsb'y, not his orange colour. * Rusty has been through some changes in the TV Series. These modifications include: ** Season 5: *** Larger face. ** Season 12: *** Slightly smaller face. ** Season 16: *** Face went back to its Season 5 size. *** Added air vents. *** Rivet detailing on his cab. *** More accurate chassis to his basis. * One of Rusty's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios and another is currently on display in Japan. * Rusty is the only Narrow Gauge engine to be seen in four specials, Calling All Engines, The Great Discovery, Blue Mountain Mystery and King of the Railway. * In the ninth season, Rusty received a two tone horn. * At Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem at Drayton Manor's Thomas Land, Rusty is depicted with side rods and 6 wheels. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued in three-pack; separate) * Take-Along (three-pack and Faulty Whistles four-pack; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up * Mega Bloks (discontinued) Gallery File:Rock'n'RollRS1.png|Rusty as drawn by John T. Kenney File:HomeatLastRS4.png|Rusty with Duncan File:SpeedkillerRS1.png|Rusty pulling the weedkiller train, drawn by Clive Spong File:Rusty3.png File:RustytotheRescue9.png File:Snow5.jpg|Rusty's small scale model File:RustyandtheBoulder14.png|Rusty and the boulder File:DunkinDuncan6.png File:DunkinDuncan7.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster11.png File:TheRunawayElephant56.png|Rusty with Skarloey File:CallingAllEngines!190.png|Rusty with Lady File:TunefulToots15.png|Rusty picking up the Brass Band File:TunefulToots40.png|Rusty runs out of Diesel oil File:WhichWayNow27.png File:SirHandelInCharge29.png File:TheManintheHills6.png|Rusty with a CGI face File:PushMe,PullYou24.png File:BlueMountainMystery157.png|Rusty and Thomas File:BlueMountainMystery229.png|Rusty in full CGI File:TheChristmasTreeExpress53.png|Rusty with Rheneas File:Luke'sNewFriend20.png|Rusty with Sir Handel File:TheSwitch46.png File:DisappearingDiesels44.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger30.png File:DuncantheHumbug21.png File:Rusty'snameplate.png|Rusty with nameboard File:Rusty-front.jpg|Promotional image, with yellow bufferbeam and missing couplings File:Rusty2.jpg|A promotional image of Rusty File:RustyCGIpromo2.png|CGI promo File:RustyattheHaltCGIpromo.png File:SecretoftheGreenEngine2.png|Rusty illustrated by Richard Courtney File:RomanianmagazineRustyandDuncan.jpg|Rusty in a magazine story File:MidlanderTalyllynRailway.jpg|Midlander, Rusty's basis File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Rusty as a Drayton Manor ride File:DOWTThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Rusty at a Day Out with Thomas event File:OigawaRailway'sRusty.jpg|Rusty at the Oigawa Railway Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLRusty.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012Rusty.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:TOMYRusty.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterRusty.jpg|TrackMaster File:MyFirstThomasRusty.jpg|My First Thomas File:BrioRusty.jpg|Brio File:Take-AlongRusty.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRusty.png|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Wind-up File:DiAgostiniRusty.png|De Agostini File:NakayoshiRusty.png|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECRusty.png|Bandai TEC File:MegaBloksNarrowGaugeEngine.jpg|Mega Bloks with Peter Sam File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRusty.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rusty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also *Category:Images of Rusty Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines